


What Could I Have Done?

by Phantom_Rose



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Rose/pseuds/Phantom_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper wished he could have changed things. He wished he could have done something to stop this. He wished so many things could be changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could I Have Done?

Dipper wanted to go back in time. He wanted to fix this, to change this, to make sure it never happened...

But he couldn't.

He couldn't move from where he sat, his limbs felt like lead, and his brain seemed lack function. A few sentences ran over and over in his head.

This isn't right. This can't be happening.

Blood stuck to his hands and he seemed to be forgetting how to breathe. But that didn't really register, because it didn't really matter.

This isn't right. This can't be happening.

He closed his eyes, but images flashed behind his eyelids that he simply couldn't bare, prompting his eyes to fly open again, and stare at the gruesome sight before him.

This isn't right. This can't be happening.

It was all his fault. It was his idea to go searching for some stupid monster that was obviously dangerous. But his curiosity got in the way of his judgement, like always. He could still hear Mabel's words ringing in his head.

"I'm not letting you go out there alone bro-bro. This monster could eat you in one bite! Chomp chomp!"

Tears were probably running down his face, but he couldn't quite tell. He couldn't tell anything at the moment. He took in a shuddering breath and stared at his sister's motionless face.

This isn't right. This can't be happening.

 

It should have been me.


End file.
